


Sneak a Peek

by disillusionist9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: Rabastan and Rodolphus want to make sure they know what they're getting for Christmas





	Sneak a Peek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibuzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuzoo/gifts).



The Manor was resplendant, faerie lights floating around the entire ground floor instead of remaining on the branches of the tree in the parlor. Mother and Father even stuck a few boughs of mistletoe in preparation for the guests arriving within the hour.

"You want me to do what?" I whispered. My fingernails bit deeper into the wood of the doorjamb.

"I only want to make sure they weren't lying," my brother responded, equally hushed.

"Mother has never lied to us-"

Rabastan cut me off, "But remember how Father was the one to promise." His voice turned wheedling. "Please, please, please-"

"Alright!" I snapped. I could deny my younger brother nothing.

My fingers shook as I pried them gently away from the doorjamb. The welts from our last misdeed were still visible on the whipping boy, and the house elves didn't bring the good eclairs when the boy still recovered in their cellars. I had to be cautious.

The box we suspected thrummed a bit more potently with magic, but we couldn't tell what charm was cast on it. Was it a painful stinging hex to deter us?

One way to find out.

I could feel a piece of the doorjamb fall from beneath my fingernail as I slipped it beneath the corner of the wrapping paper, peeling it so carefully, a bead of sweat falling from my nape down beneath my ponytail and into my jacket. I just needed to confirm if…yes, there! Breathing!

I sprinted back to Rabastan, grinning so hard my cheeks hurt. "A crup! Just like they promised!"

Our parents' party started not long after we reached the foyer to greet the guests. Everyone mistook our excitement, bobbing on the balls of our feet in our fancy shoes, for eagerness at meeting such dignified members of society.

_Such good little scions. Beautiful boys._

The house elves brought enough treats to fill a pillowcase throughout the night.


End file.
